CAMILLE ACHER TOME 1 : Le pendentif des brumes
by Nearween
Summary: Cela faisait 17 ans, que les sorciers avaient connu la grande guerre. Mais on pouvait toujours entendre des murmures lointains dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Des râles d'agonis et des pleurs des élèves morts durant cette Guerre. Le calmes était certes revenu dans un monde devenu instable, mais pas la paix. Nouvelle génération et un nouveau danger, qui touchera le monde des Moldus.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Minuit avait sonné depuis un bon moment, il y a au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Mais le petit garçon qui occupait la chambre, n'était pas encore endormit et fixait la lune qui trônait dans le ciel. Autour de l'astre blanc, les étoiles qui formaient des formes en tout genre quand on avait un peu d'imagination. C'était comme avec les nuages qui à eux seuls, pouvaient raconter une histoire. Le petit garçon d'à peine dix ans fixait la voûte céleste d'un air rêveur. Il voudrait tant voler… toucher les nuages qui étaient semblant à des cotons si doux ! Il se souvenait qu'avec sa mère, ils restaient de longues heures à contempler le ciel étoilé. Elle lui apprenait tant de chose sur les étoiles, elle qui était professeur d'astrologie… Mais la maladie à eut raison de cette charmante femme qui savait être dur quand il le faut. Son sourire se fana et la tristesse remplie lentement ses yeux. Il soupira et tira sur les rideaux avant d'aller enfin se coucher, soudainement fatigué. Coulant dans ses draps propres et se mit bien dans son lit. Le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et ondulé finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et le gamin dormait encore, tête enfuis dans sa tait d'oreiller. Il était bien là, il avait chaud, confortablement installé, plongé dans ses rêves ni queue ni tête. Mais rapidement, il fut tiré de son sommeil par une lumière aveuglante et un froid soudain. Le petit fronça les sourcils et grogna alors.

\- Debout ! Fit une voix féminine et sec.

Il soupira, ouvrant lentement les yeux pour voir devant lui, une femme au chignon strict et habillé de façon chic. Elle finit par sortir de la chambre, lui répétant une nouvelle fois de se lever et rapidement ! Cette femme était Adeline, Adeline Archer, la nouvelle femme de son père se nommant John qui était médecin généraliste. Lentement, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux en baillant. Le garçon finit par se lever, mit ses chaussons et décéda d'un pas lent les marches. Le petit garçon se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où sa cher belle-mère s'affairait. Il lança un timide bonjour où son père qui buvait son café, répondait par un simple « mmh » et Adeline par un long silence.

\- Dépêche-toi Camille, tu vas être en retard. Fit cette dernière par son ton sec habituel.

Il ne répondit rien, prenant se dont il avait besoin et s'installa à table, mangeant assez rapidement. Camille, ses parents devaient s'attendre à avoir une fille pour le nommé ainsi et comme ils n'avaient pas d'idée de prénom, ils le nommaient tout de même ainsi, le prénom en question étant mixte. Tout en buvant son chocolat, il regarda discrètement son père. Ce dernier, depuis la mort de Isabelle, avait pratiquement oublié sa présence, parfois il se souvenait d'avoir un fils surtout quand il recevait le bulletin scolaire –pas tu tout studieux il faut le dire. Et puis… Depuis l'arrivait de sa nouvelle femme… Il avait complétement oublié Isabelle. Camille baissa le regard et finit rapidement de manger avant d'aller prendre la salle de bain. Après une douche expresse, lavage des dents et coiffage, il mit l'uniforme de son école. Dans quelques jours c'était enfin la fin des cours ! Il sourit alors, presser de pouvoir dormir jusqu'à 10/11 heures ! Il se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir et soupir. Camille repassa un coup de brosse à ses cheveux court mais épais qui ondulait. Puis, il fixa son reflet. Il avait tout de même de bonne petites joues, les traits du visage encore enfantine –ce qui est normal n'ayant que 10 ans. Il possédait des yeux en forme d'amande et de couleur noir et pour finir, il avait des taches de rousseurs parsèment son visage en dessous des yeux. Une fois prêt, il descendait rapidement, prit son sac et enfile son manteau avant de s'en aller à son école primaire qui était rattaché à un collège. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, voulant arriver rapidement même si l'envie n'y était pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette école, du moins ses élèves ! Et dire qu'il devait se les payer encore l'année prochaine et les autres à venir… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, du moins une ou deux personne qui apprécient et c'était réciproque… Mais pas au point d'être ami. Il traversa une rue, puis une autre et dans un tournant après un feu rouge, il vit l'école servant de primaire et de collège et trottinant jusqu'au portail et entra après un bref bonjour au surveillant. Puis rapidement, il allait s'installer dans un coin, en attendant le rassemblement matinal qui se fait deux fois par semaine ici.

D'un regard lassant de ce quotidien, Camille regarda les élèves aller et venir, allant dire bonjour à des amis qui venait d'arriver. Il soupira, regardant ailleurs, même s'il connaissait déjà le moindre recoin de cet établissement. Au bout d'un moment, le rassemblement commençait. Une fois ceci fait, les cours pouvaient enfin commencer ! Rapidement, Camille se dirigea avec ses camarades vers la classe. Chaque lundi, le châtain commençait avec deux heures de français, de longues heures… Sa mère était française et donc il parlait couramment la langue. Alors il s'ennuyait de pied ferme, fixant par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Un soupir inaudible traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il finit par se concentrer sur le cours dont il connaissait déjà tout. Le français était la seule matière où il avait une moyenne de 15 ou parfois 16, avec l'anglais aussi. Les autres…C'était plus compliqué notamment les maths. Camille n'aimait pas les maths et ne comprenait rien à tout ça. Même si pour l'instant le niveau était facile, il se souvient d'avoir vu des formule encore plus compliqué et il n'était pas presser pour les apprendre !

Nouveau soupir de sa part, il s'ennuyait tellement. Il n'aimait guère se quotidien dont il était emprisonné. La routine le laissait tellement, comme tous garçons de son âge, Camille rêvait d'aventure palpitante ! Et non une vie monotone où les jours se ressemblait. Au bout de deux heures qui lui semblaient interminable, la sonnerie sonna enfin. Mais malheureusement, Camille avait math maintenant… La pire matière qu'il soit. Intérieurement, il espéra que le prof soit absent, mais ce prof-là ne l'était jamais. Même pas une fois malade, même pas un seul empêchement, ni même un soupçon de retard ! Non, Mr. McWild était réglé comme une pendule et il était même devant la salle de classe avant les élèves. Et le professeur âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, n'aimait guère les retards. D'un pas trainant, il montait l'escalier, espérant au fond de lui, que ce cher Mr. McWild ait un accident qui pourrait l'empêcher de venir durant cette dernière semaine. Il haussa les sourcils, se disant qu'il avait des pensés biens sombres en ce moment… Camille se posta devant la porte et attendit comme le reste de sa « charmante » classe.

Le professeur de math fini par montrer son bout du nez au grand désespoir du garçon. Camille se surprit même d'espérer qu'il se casse une jambe en tombant des escaliers. L'homme au crâne dégarnit arriva à l'avant dernière marche et, avec une grande surprise, il semblerait que ses espérance sombres se soit exaucé. Le professeur rata la dernière marche ou sembla glisser sur un liquide invisible, il se détala tout son long l'escalier. Rapidement les élèves s'approchèrent, tous soudainement inquiet alors que Camille ne bougea pas, stupéfier et avec un drôle de frison lui parcourant l'échine. Il finit par s'approcher timidement tout groupe et regarda Mr. MacWild se faire emmener par deux surveillant alors qu'un troisième appel les secours. Camille fit un pas en arrière, un sentiment d'interdit se propageant en lui. Camille se sentait soudainement bizarre, une chaleur soudaine et assez désagréable se propagea en lui tel un feu. Il s'appuyait alors contre le mur, ne se sentant pas vraiment bien. Mais c'était encore supportable. Le cours de math en moins, ils allaient donc en permanence. La journée s'écoula tranquillement et aucun autre accident ne se produisit.

Camille soupira un bon coup, prenant le chemin du retour. Enfin les cours étaient finit ! C'était donc avec un pas rapide qu'il traversa les deux rues pour arriver chez lui. Une fois rentrée, il allait se poser dans son lit à jouer à la console ! Rien que d'y penser, il accéléra encore plus le pas. Il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, laisser les chaussures en dessous du porte manteau et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Il se jeta dans son lit, prit sa DS et se mit à jouer à son jeu favoris qu'était Pokemon. Puis au bout d'un moment, Adeline l'appelais pour manger et sans attendre, il descendit rapidement pour se mettre à table et le reste de la soirée fut plutôt calme au grand bonheur de Camille qui décida de se coucher tôt.

 **Hey ! Au mon dieu, cela fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté ici ! Mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction où il y aura pratiquement que des OC ! Depuis un moment je voulais faire une fanfiction sur Harry Potter, mais je ne savais pas sur quoi exactement. Puis j'ai eu cette idée de faire une nouvelle génération de sorciers vivant de grandes aventures ! Comme le Harry Potter de notre cher J.K.R, il comportera 7 tomes (du moins je l'espère que j'arriverais à faire 7 tomes, déjà faire une histoires complète et la finir je n'arrive pas...) Cette fois, promit je ne lâche pas !** **vous avez le droit de me** **taper** **et de me harceler si vous voyez que je commence à délaisser mon travail.** **Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui est relativement court vous a plus, on se retrouve pour le prochain !**

 **Nearween**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Au plus grand plaisir de Camille, la semaine se termina bien rapidement, même si d'un côté, il appréhendait le reste des deux mois à venir. Il savait très bien qu'Adeline n'allait pas le lâcher et être systématiquement sur son dos et lui pourrir la vie… Le tout devant son cher père qui continu de l'ignorer. Camille soupir alors qu'il passa la porte de sa maison, la dernière journée de cours enfin terminée ! Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et sans plus attendre, monta dans sa chambre. Camille se laissa aller sur sa chaise et alluma son Pc, se mettant à jouer à Minecraft avec quelques amis venant d'un peu partout d'Angleterre et même d'Ecosse. Une heure ou deux s'écoula avant qu'on lui criait depuis en bas, de venir manger. Délaissant ainsi sa partie, il s'empressa de descendre dans la cuisine et de se mettre à table. Une fois le repas fini qui s'était passé dans le plus grand des calmes, Camille alla se prendre un dessert alors qu'Adeline se mit bien en face de John, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Chérie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

« Tu as vidé le compte en banque… ? »Pensa Camille, savant qu'Adeline ne cessait d'aller faire les boutiques. John releva la tête et la regarde, lui offrant un de ces rares sourires.

\- Je suis enceinte !

Camille fit les yeux ronds et faillit s'étouffer avec son dessert qu'il avala difficilement. « Enceinte !? » Se répétât-il intérieurement. Le garçon regarda son père avec des yeux ronds et fut surpris de voir dans son regard, une lueur de joies au grand bonheur de l'autre qui lui servait de belle-mère.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Fit-il avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Deux semaines !

Camille les regarde à tour de rôle, serrant les poings.

\- Je suis tellement heureux !

Pourquoi il se sentit d'un seul coup jaloux d'un être qui n'était même pas encore né ? Pourquoi voir son père ainsi le mettait si mal ? Quel était se pincement au cœur qu'il avait ? Camille détourne le regard alors qu'Adeline sortait le vin pour fêter ça. Le châtain se sentit encore plus abandonné. Déjà que John l'avait pratiquement oublié… Avec le bébé qui allait arrivé il va vraiment tomber dans l'oubli. A cette pensée, il retient difficilement un sanglot alors qu'une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément et essayant de se calmer. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses deux parents riait sous le coup du bonheur, oubliant complètement sa présence… Mais bon… Il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Il sera encore plus les poings et ouvra les yeux rapidement en entendant deux verres se briser. Avec surprise, il fixa les deux verres –du moins ce qui en rester- sur la table, se vidant de leur contenu. Ses deux parents s'étaient reculer rapidement sur le coup de la surprise, les yeux ronds et ne comprenant rien à ce qui c'était passé. Alors qu'ils nettoyaient en essayant de trouver une explication à cela, Camille retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, profitant du fait qu'ils l'avaient oublié pour filer à l'anglaise, complètement perdu et surtout habité par un étrange sentiment.

Ce qui s'était passé le hanta toute la nuit, c'était comme si les verres se sont brisés sous le coup de sa propre colère… Mais c'était complètement bête, des verres ne se brisent pas ainsi sans aucune raison… Mais comment ? Que c'était-il passé ? C'était seulement sur les coups de minuit que Camille s'endormit, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis l'accident des verres et aucun phénomènes du genre ne c'était produit par la suite. Le mois se passa plutôt bien et comme se doutait Camille, John était aux petits soins d'Adeline dont le ventre ne faisait que de gonflé. Le gamin avait de plus en plus peur, peur de devenir réellement un fantôme aux yeux de son père, de vraiment tomber dans l'oubli. Et un jour, toute l'intention retombait sur lui petit à petit. Comme à son habitude, Adeline allait chercher le courrier tout en papotant avec les voisins avant de revenir. Camille était à table, prenant son petit déjeuner et John, il était devant le journal, café juste à côté. Il n'avait pas de consultation, ce qui lui faisait une petite pause. Le cabiner était dans la maison. La rouquine regardée les enveloppes, faisant trois petit tas à chaque fois : les lettres pour elle, pour John, factures et autres. Puis, elle eut un bug sur l'une des enveloppes. Celle-ci, était brunie et n'était pas comme les autres au niveau de la forme. Il y avait aussi un caché rouge avec un emblème dessus, le tout fermant l'enveloppe. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda l'adresse se demandant si le facteur ne se serait pas trompé. Mais la lettre leur était bien destiné, plus précisément, à Camille. Chose qui était des plus étonnant, car Camille ne recevait jamais de lettre ! Son froncement redoubla alors, qui pourrait écrire une lettre à lui ? Il n'avait pas d'ami, du moins les seuls qu'il avait, venaient d'un peu partout dans le Royaume Unis, mais ils parlaient sur leurs jeux ou bien sur Skype.

\- Camille ?

Le susnommé releva la tête de son bol pour regarder sa belle-mère. Cette dernière entra dans la cuisine, son regard ne quittant pas l'enveloppe qu'elle finit par tendre au châtain. Camille cligna des yeux, ne revenant pas qu'un courrier lui soit adresser. Qui aurait pu lui écrire ? Il regarda Adeline avec interrogation, pensant qu'elle aurait réponse à sa question.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Ouvre donc, on le saura !

Camille hocha la tête, posant son bol et prit l'enveloppe qu'il ouvra avec précaution. Il sortit ensuite la lettre qu'il dépliât et se mit à lire à voix haute :

« Cher Mr. Acher,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint une fourniture scolaire pour assurer le bon déroulement de votre scolarité et également, un ticket de train devant vous emmenez à Poudlard. La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Nous attendons une réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr. Acher, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Jonas DULONG

Directeur adjoint »

Silence, une… école de sorcier ? Adeline éclata de rire, se pliant légèrement. Camille cligna des yeux, croyant aussi à une mauvaise blague. Il regarda le reste de l'enveloppe et vit une liste de fourniture scolaire et un ticket de train. Etait-ce bien un canular ? Puis, pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé avec les verres. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait… ça ? Sur le coup de cette colère et de cette jalousie ? Il glapit, ayant soudainement peur. Non, tout cela était faux ! La magie n'existe pas voyons !... Mais comment alors ? Le rire incessant d'Adeline alarma John qui entra dans la pièce, lui demandant ce qui se passe. Camille sortait alors de ses penser et regarda son père. Ce dernier lui prit la lettre quand sa femme lui avait expliqué entre deux rires incontrôlables. Fronçant les sourcils, il lisait alors, soupirant bruyamment.

\- Une blague d'un gamin stupide ! Jette donc ça !

Une blague ? Est-ce vraiment une ? Camille commence à paniquer, se voyant se faire arracher l'enveloppe des mains. Le garçon doutait, il savait qu'au fond de lui que quelque clocha. Mais il ne savait pas quoi, c'était si infime ! Camille avait l'impression que depuis quelque temps, quelque chose circulait en lui, quelque qui devait être puissant mais qui dormait encore. Une chose semblable à un feu qui l'avait embrasé un cours instant quand le professeur de Math était tombé des escaliers. Camile glapit à nouveau, affolé, est-ce lui qui avait fait chuté aussi son professeur ? Lui, qui avait à ce moment-là, de sombre pensée. Camille regarda les deux adultes qui l'ignoraient royalement, ne voyant rien de sa panique naissante. Il fixa son père et l'appelait d'une voix tremblante :

\- P-papa…

Aucune réponse, il parlait avec Adeline, lui faisant dos.

\- Papa… Fit-il un peu fort

Rien, même pas un mouvement. Camille sentit quelque chose circulait dans ces veines, quelques chose qui l'étouffait petit à petit, s'enroulant autour de lui tel un serpent. La panique monta, il avait peur, tellement peur de ces nouvelles sensation encore inconnu qui l'attaquait sans ménagement. Il se sentait vibré, tremblé, prêt à exploser à tout instant. La lampe au-dessus se mit à se balancer légèrement et à tremblait également. Camille fini par se redresser rapidement, posant ses mains sur la table.

\- Ecoute moi merde !

L'ampoule explosa. Surpris, John se retourne vivement et dévisagea son fils qui semblait être animé par la colère et une grande peur. Puis, il soupir en voyant les éclats d'ampoule, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin ! Voilà que tout ça recommence !

\- C-C'est moi qui fait ça ! Fit-il d'une voix tremblante, semblant ne pas être sûr de ce qu'il disait, lui-même doutant encore sur… Cette vérité.

John fronça les sourcils et balaya ce que venait de dire Camille, ne le croyant aucunement.

\- Ne dis pas donc de bêtise ! Je vais en racheter une nouvelle…

Et il s'en alla et Adeline quitta à son tour la pièce. Camille soupira longuement, essayant de se calmer. De se débarrasser de tous ses ressentit. Il se leva et récupéra l'enveloppe que sa belle-mère avait jetée. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Du silence, il avait besoin de silence et la solitude, réfléchir à tête reposée. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien en avoir peur. Etre excité ou bien être terrorisé. Il était curieux de ce nouveau monde mais en avait peur. Et encore… Il doutait, il ne savait pas vraiment si tout ceci était bien réel ou bien un rêve. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, il relisait encore et encore cette lettre, essayant d'y trouver des réponses où une preuve de son authenticité. Et puis finalement, les bras de Morphée s'ouvraient à lui et il s'endormit.

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre deux ! En espérant qu'il vous a plut :3 On approche lentement mais surement de l'arrivé de Poudlard ! Alors, petite question pour vous : Dans quel maison selon vous ira Camille ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne soirée et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**


End file.
